Broken Promises
by Storywriter
Summary: Michael is so busy working on his escape paln that he forgets another plan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Pre Prison Break, before Michael went to Fox River, but Lincoln was already there. This story is just a thought. I had it up once before, but took it off because I wasn't happy with it.

Disclaimer: I own no ties and making no profit. Purely for enjoyment.

Broken Promises

Time: New Years Eve

Michael Scofield looked at the wall of articles he had. Focusing on that so much he didn't hear the doorbell.

" Hello," he heard, " Michael are you in there?"

Michael went to the door and looked out only to see his girlfriend Stephanie.

" Oh no I forgot," Michael thought, " Stephanie."

Michael opened the door only to look right at her.

" What took you so long?" Stephanie asked.

" Please," Michael said, " I'm busy."

" On New Years Eve?" Stephanie asked softly.

Michael said nothing.

" May I come in or what?" Stephanie asked.

Michael stepped aside as she came through the door. Michael then walked past her and right back to his desk and just watched her as she came up to him.

" What are you doing?" Stephanie asked, " It's New Years Eve, leave work for later."

Michael just looked at her, Stephanie Tinsley was nearly three years younger than he was, wasn't considered glamorous, but she found a way to get to him. Michael then looked back at the computer screen.

" What's going on with you?" Stephanie asked, " Didn't you get my message?"

" I got it," Michael said, " Do you mind I'm working here."

Stephanie just looked at him, " Actually I do," Stephanie said sitting herself in his lap, " You promised this weeks ago, that we'd go out for New Years."

" I forgot," Michael said looking at the wall, " I've had a lot on my mind."

Stephanie looked where Michael did and got up and noticed all the articles about Lincoln and Fox River.

" Does this have to do with Lincoln?" Stephanie asked.

" As a matter of fact it does," Michael said. " Please don't ask."

" Okay," Stephanie said, " I understand, maybe I don't want to know."

Stephanie walked behind him and hugged him from behind.

" I guess I'll go by myself," Stephanie said, " I'll leave you alone with ( Stephanie then pointed at the wall) you're wall of research."

Stephanie then went back towards the door, but Michael got up and stopped her. Stephanie was nearly a foot shorter then he was so he just looked down on her. When he first met her in the coffeeshop he looked down on her and that was three months ago.

" I'm sorry," Michael said, " Stephanie, I will make it up to you. I promise."

Stephanie just shook her head, her strawberry blond hair just flowed at her shoulders and it made her look even more beautiful in his eyes, but she was also mad.

" Don't make promises you can't keep, Michael," Stephanie said, " You promised this and now you're breaking it."

" What I am doing is important to me," Michael said.

" And this was important to me," Stephanie said, " I don't mean to sound insensitive."

Michael than just looked away from her. Stephanie just opened the door.

" Well Happy New Year Michael," Stephanie said, " Good luck with what you're doing."

Michael than just watched as Stephanie left, he than just sat back down at the desk. Michael again looked at the wall.

" The wall of research," Michael thought, " The wall of research is not yet complete. There are still a few details I need to figure out."

Michael also knew he disappointed Stephanie, but this needed to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own no ties. Just a thought.

Michael was so busy working on his plan that he was putting his life on hold. Even through the planning he did take time out and that's how he met Stephanie. Michael enjoyed the time he spent with her, even if it was for a short time.

It was nearly 11 at night on New Years Eve, still enough time, but Stephanie wouldn't pick up the phone. Michael knew Stephanie enough that she didn't like to go out at night alone, so she should be home. Michael just listen to the answering machine and when Stephanie didn't pick up, he thought maybe she did go out alone. The answering machine beeped.

" Hey," Michael said, " Stephanie you have to be home listening to this. I know you more then you think. Please pick up we need to talk. I swear I'll make it up to you. I promise you that."

Michael then hung up the phone and went back to his research.

Meanwhile Stephanie was at home listening to the message over and over again, but then she erased the message.

" I don't know if I should believe you," Stephaine told herself, " Afterall that's the second promise you broke."

Stephanie thought back to the time of Thanksgiving. Michael was late, but then called and said he had to go see Lincoln. Stepahine did accept that apology, but this was different to her.

" A new year, another day," Stephaine thought, " Another promise broken."

Stephanie then thought of how important family was. Her family came first to her and Lincoln was important to Michael. Michael didn't tell her much about his brother all he said was that Lincoln was in priosn for something he didn't do.

" I will support you," Stephanie said to herself, " I love you too much to let go."

Stephanie then fell asleep, she knew it was before midnight, but it didn't matter sleep helped calm her.

The next morming, Stephanie woke up to a knock on the door. Stephanie sat up and looked around, she was still on the sofa. The knocking continued.

" Coming," Stephaine said.

Stephanie looked out only to see Michael. What was he doing here so early? What time was it anyway. Stepanie just opened the door.

" Good Morning," Michael said, " Happy New Year. Did I wake you?"

" What time is it?" Stephanie asked.

Michael just looked at his watch, " After 8. Why do you ask?"

Stephanie just looked at him, " I guess I didn't expect you," she said, " Did you want to come in?"

Michael just came in and Stephanie closed the door.

" Steph," Michael said sitting down, " I am so sorry about last night."

Stephanie just sat down next to him and looked at him. Michael was her best friend, the one person she trusted, the man she loved.

" Are you okay?" Michael asked, " I know I made a mistake."

" You're doing what is important to you," Stephanie said," I acted like a jerk. I was just looking forward to it. I do support you Michael. If you need me for anything else let me know. Even though I have no idea what you are doing."

Michael wanted to tell her badly, but he had to keep it a secret. The plan was almost set, but a lost of research still needed to be done.

" Michael," Stephanie said, " What is it?" You looked puzzled."

" And you look beautiful," Michael said," Get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast. Looks like it's going to be a nice day."

Stephanie managed a smile, " Is that how you going to make up for last night?" she asked.

" It's a start," Michael said with a smile.

Stephanie just got dressed and went to breakfast with Michael, but she still felt lost. What was Michael working on and would it lead later to more broken promises?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Broken Promises

Stephanie decided to give Michael another chance because she thought he was worth it. Stephanie had no idea what Michael was working on and she didn't want to know. Or did she? Stephanie knew Michael was busy with some project, so she tried not to bother him. He kept in touch more often with quick phone calls, e-mails just to let her know he was still around. Michael even surprised Stephanie by showing up one night and took her to dinner. Michael Scofield was worth every monent, but Stephanie knewwhatever research project he was working on was important to him.

Stephanie was waiting in her apartment one evening ready to head out and meet her parents. It was a dinner for her birthday. Michael told her he'd be there.

Meanwhile at his apartment, Michael was staring at the wall and went through his mind what else he needed. Then his mind drifted on Stephanie.

" I do cherish every moment I have with her," Michael told himself, " But this research is something I have to do. I can't lose Lincoln."

The phone then rang and Michael picked it up.

" Hello," he said.

" It's me," Stephanie said.

" I know," Michael said, " I haven't forgotten. I'll be there."

" I just wanted to make sure," Stephanie said, " Afterall my parents were the ones who invited you."

Michael said nothing for a moment. He met Stephanie almost five months ago and just got reminded that Stehanie's birthday was coming up.

" Michael ," Stephanie said, " Are you there?"

" Sorry Steph," Michael said, " Please believe me. I'll be there."

" I believe you," Stephanie said, " I support you. Even though I have no idea what you are doing."

" You know I can't tell you," Michael said, " Not yet anyway."

" I understand," Stephanie said, " Look my parents are you. I'll see you later."

Stephanie then hung up the phone and Michael just listened to the dialtone.

About an hour later, Stephanie and her parents were waiting for Michael to show up.

" He's late," her father said, " He did say he would be here?"

" Dad," Stephanie said, " Michael will be here. He's just busy working on some project."

" What kind of project?" he mother asked.

" I don't know exactly," Stephanie said, " It's none of my business."

" Sounds like he has secrets he wants to keep," her father said, " You shouldn't turst him, my daughter."

" I love him dad," Stephanie said, " I do trust him."

Half and hour later Michael still hadn't shown up and Stephanie then felt her father was right.

" I'm not going to wait anymore," her father said, " We're leaving. What a waste of time."

Stephanie wondered what went wrong.

" Where are you Michael?" Stephanie thought, " Are you okay?"

Stephanie then realized the research was more important and Michael had broken another promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Promises

Chapter 4

Stephanie was about to leave the restaurant, but waited a few more minutes.

" Should of known," her father said," After all Michael is older and more experienced."

" Dad," Stephanie said looking at her phone," I can try to call Michael again."

Stephanie didn't have to, Michael came running up to her.

" Steph," Michael said," I'm sorry. I got caught up in some research. I lost track of the time."

" It doesn't matter to me," her father said," We're leaving."

" I can speak for myself," Stephanie said.

" Stephanie," her father told her," We waited for over an hour."

" I know," Stephanie said.

" Your mother and I are leaving." her father said," You want a ride home?"

" No," Stephanie said.

" I'll make sure she gets home," Michael told her father.

Stephanie's parents left and she stood there for a moment.

" What happened?" Stephanie asked," Did you get caught up in your research?"

" Yes," Michael answered," I just told you that."

" I knew it," Stephanie said," I'm trying really hard not to get mad here."

Stephanie then walked away, but Michael stopped her.

" You haven't given up on me have you?" Michael asked," I haven't given up on you."

Stephanie looked at Michael again. Another promise was broken and it broke her heart.

" I gave you another chance," Stephanie said," It's late and I'm tired. I'm going home. Michael, you go do what you want."

Michael stopped her before she walked away. Stephanie looked right into Michael's eyes.

" You know what I am doing is important to me Steph," Michael told her," That does not mean you are not important. You mean a lot to me."

" You have a funny way of showing it," Stephanie told him," Okay, you do deserve the benefit of the doubt. I guess I would feel the same way if I had a brother who was in prison for something he didn't do."

" I will make it up to you," Michael told her," For starters, Happy Birthday. I have a surprise for you, but you need to close your eyes."

" Why?" Stephanie asked," What is it?"

" Please," Michael said.

Stephanie did shut her eyes.

" Turn around," Michael said.

Stephanie did, slowly.

" Now open your eyes," Michael told her.

Stephanie did, but didn't see anything.

" What am I looking at?" Stephanie asked him.

" Look," Michael said pointing," Look at that."

Stephanie looked to where Michael pointed and couldn't believe her eyes. It was a banner hanging from a boat.

Happy Birthday Steph, Love Michael.

" Well?" Michael asked," Surprise."

" You did that for me?" Stephanie asked," Is that what you were working on?"

" Partly," Michael told her," More or less. I may have to leave for awhile."

" Leave," Stephanie said," And go where?"

" To Fox River," Michael answered," To see Lincoln."

" I want to go with you," Stephanie told him.

" You can't," Michael told her," I might be there for awhile."

" Excuse me?" Stephanie asked," What are you trying to tell me?"

" I have to save him," Michael told her," I have an idea."


End file.
